


Beyond the Sunrise

by riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)



Series: 'Liza and Laf [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Eliza's night out and John and Alexander's night in. Conversations are had, bacon is made, and Alexander desperately needs to know if Eliza hooked up with his ex last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sunrise

When Alexander stumbled into the kitchen in boxers and one of John’s old t-shirts, John was already up and waiting, frying something delicious and dressed in sweats and not much else, hair scraped back in a ponytail. 

“You slept for almost nine hours - honestly, I thought you’d last longer.” he said, not taking his eyes off the pan, “Want bacon?” 

“Of course,” he said, “and I’m only up because I set an alarm,” Alex loved mornings like this, the sleepy ones with John after a night spent working. Made him feel like he was in college again, falling in love for the first time. “I want to get back before Eliza wakes up.”

“Oh yeah,” said John, looking over his shoulder, “Heard any more from our party queen?” 

Alex shook his head, sliding up behind John and wrapping his arms around his waist. “No, but I can’t wait to hear all about what she made of Laf,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of John’s neck. 

John shoved him away with a snort, “Fuck off,” he said good-naturedly, “And I’m sure they got on great.”

“I bet Laf drove Eliza up the wall.” said Alex, gleeful at the prospect for reasons he couldn’t quite fathom.

“I think they’d get along.” 

“Eliza’s so quiet and Laf’s so forward, they’d either hate each other or adore each other.”

“I bet it’s driving you mad not knowing for sure,” said John, “now sit down and wait for your bacon, asshole.” 

Alex did as he was told, and John joined him moments later, shoving his food in front of him, “Eat,” he said. 

“So what are we thinking?” asked John, through a mouthful of bacon sandwich, “On a scale of one to ten, how likely is it that Eliza and Laf hooked up last night?” 

Alex almost choked on his own mouthful, swallowing hastily and looking at John through watering eyes, “What?”

“Simple enough question - hooked up, yay or nay?” 

Alex stood up from the table, busying himself with making the coffee he suddenly realised he was desperately in need of. John started to laugh. “Dude, I’m not saying it happened. Just that it could have.”

Alex frowned, “Do you think she would?”

“Honestly?” said John, “Sex is a fucking mystery to me, man. But yeah, I think the two of them would get on. Dunno if Eliza would actually do anything about it without talking to you first, though.” 

Alex tried to imagine it. Eliza and Lafayette. He knew Eliza had found them good-looking when they’d met before, she’d said as much. But then, Lafayette had always been stunning, and known it. 

And, well, Eliza had always been fine with the poly thing because she didn’t really grasp monogamy either. So maybe there could be something on that side. But Lafayette was a different story, they’d never do anything to hurt Adrienne. 

“I don’t think so, Laf wouldn’t want to upset their wife.”

“Sure, Alex,” said John, in a tone that meant he didn’t agree. Alex tried not to let that bug him. Lafayette had left their trio to get married, and had remained married since. That was an indisputable fact.

He let the matter drop though, pouring himself a coffee and sitting back down at the table to finish breakfast. 

He dressed in the clothes he’d arrived in. Normally, he’d have packed some kind of overnight bag but Eliza’s instance on his sleeping the day before meant he’d not had time in the morning before heading into work. 

John got dressed in tandem, wearing some hideous polo shirt and slacks combo that made him look like a soccer dad. Alex missed the days John thought nineties baggy jeans and skater tees were in again. He was wrong, of course, but it had looked cute on him. 

He pulled John into a long kiss before they headed out, and then into another long kiss when they were on the subway (that one got a disapproving look from some old woman, and a kick in the shin from Laurens.) They weren’t meant to kiss in public, not since his engagement to Eliza hit the press. This was John and Eliza’s rule, not his. He thought it was bullshit, of course. Let the internet speculate, it was funny to watch the constant rumour mill about his “affairs” over the years. 

Once they were in the apartment, Alexander bounded into the bedroom, which was still dark. Eliza was still asleep, though the minutes were creeping past noon. The curtains were drawn, the bedcovers twisted around her. As Alex tiptoed forwards, John right behind him, he spotted that she had yesterday’s makeup smudged down her cheeks. 

She was usually so fresh-faced and wholesome that the smears of black eyeliner and glitter filled Alex with intense fondness. She’d clearly had one hell of a night. 

“Eliza,” he whispered, sitting down on the bed next to her and running a hand over her tangled hair, “It’s time to get up.” 

No response. John hovered awkwardly by his side, still standing. “Liza?”

A grumbling noise, and then a sigh, and then Eliza’s eyelids flickered open. “‘Time is it?” she asked. 

“Just past midday,” said Alex, as Eliza rubbed at her eyes, “John’s here, by the way.”

Eliza blinked, then her eyes focused on John. She extracted one of her hands from the duvet to make a “come over here” gesture. “Come sit,” she said, “tell me about your night.” 

Normally, Alex loved to tell Eliza about his time with John, but frankly he was more interested in what she’d been up to. “You first,” he said, but she shook her head. 

“Urg, no, I’m only just up.” 

John sidestepped Alex, who was sitting on the bed about level with Eliza’s chest, stroking her hair, and sat down by her feet, “We had a night in, worked on my essay on anti-trafficking - thats about it.”

“Early night?” asked Eliza, struggling to sit up. Alex let his hand fall. He was perfectly capable of managing his own sleep schedule, despite what his partners seemed to think. 

“Early by Alexander’s standards,” said John with a grin. “But what about you, how’s Lafayette doing?” 

Sitting up straight, Eliza ran her hand through her own hair and winced. “Urg, I feel like something died in my mouth, and my entire face feels stiff. Let’s reschedule this for when I’ve showered.”

Eliza pushed the covers off herself and made for the bathroom, leaving Alex and John alone on the bed. “That was an avoidance tactic, right?” said Alex, and John shrugged. 

“Eh, I don’t know. Maybe?”

“I’m sure of it,” said Alex, trying to quell the sudden bubble of panic that was rising in his chest. Lafayette couldn’t have said something too horrible about his conduct when they were dating, right? 

Alex knew he’d not been the best boyfriend to Lafayette, which was crazy considering how much he liked them.But then, he’d always seen Lafayette as this etherial being, far too gorgeous and smart to be into somebody like him. And dating Laf was like dating the air - they were more spirit than person, full of ideas and ready to disappear at the drop of a hat. It was a completely different experience to dating Laurens, who’d always seemed like such a fixed point. 

Alex jumped off the bed at the same time John moved to touch his arm, and John sighed. “Stop it.” 

“Stop what?”

“Worrying so much.”

Alex groaned at that, it was basically John’s mantra of late. His version of Burr’s continual “talk less, smile more” which had haunted Alexander through college and beyond. 

Alex was allowed to worry. His fiancée had spent the night with his ex, who could have said all kinds of incriminatory things about him under the guise of “helpful advice” about dating him. Or worse, Eliza could have liked him. Would that be worse? Alex wasn’t even sure. 

He only stopped pacing when Eliza re-entered with a towel around her. John politely averted his eyes, even though they all knew it didn’t do much for him and it wouldn’t have mattered if it did, which Alex found adorable. He also found the way Eliza had perfected the little towel-turban thing adorable. His partners were way too cute for his sorry ass. 

Eliza opened the wardrobe doors to pick out some clothes and Alex looked at her with nervous eyes. She didn’t even say anything, just went about getting changed like it was no big deal, like there wasn’t this big anxious bubble in the room just waiting to be burst and Alex so wanted to just ask about it but John was shooting him warning glances so maybe it wasn’t the right time? Just yet?

When Eliza was finally in jeans and a fitted t-shirt, towel-drying her hair, she glanced at Alex. And he cracked. 

“Eliza, I swear to God, I need to know what Lafayette told you about me.”

Eliza met his gaze steadily. “Believe it or not, you weren’t our sole topic of conversation, but you came up.” 

“Ok?” prompted Alex, hovering awkwardly in the middle of the room as Eliza sat down on the bed next to John.

“Mostly, they were incredulous about our engagement.” 

“I bet they were,” snorted John, “Considering the fuss Alex kicked up when they left us for Adrienne.” 

“Who gets married in college?” countered Alex, because really. It was reasonable to advice your friend/partner against getting married when you’re barely 20. 

“The French, apparently,” said John, leaning back on the bed, “Go on, Eliza.”

“Well I told them it wasn’t their business, and we mostly just danced.” 

“And then?” said John,who was clearly loving watching Alex squirm. If they’d hooked up, Alex didn’t want to hear about it.

“And then we went for coffee,” said Eliza, glancing at Alex again, “and they made me an offer, of sorts?”

Alex gritted his teeth. Play it cool. “Did you accept?” 

Eliza smiled, “Yeah, I did.” Shit. “We’re kind of dating now? I guess?”

Well that wasn’t… exactly what he’d expected. Badmouthing him? Expected, frankly understandable. Hooking up? Painful, to be honest. Because he thought Eliza would check in with him first, and it hadn’t occurred to him Laf and Adrienne could be open. He should ask about that. Instead he repeated Eliza’s words back at her. “Dating?”

“Yep, think so.” said Eliza, and she was practically beaming. 

“But what about Adrienne?” he said, because his mouth hadn’t quite caught up with his brain. 

“Turns out she’s poly too. Do you guys have any monogamous friends?”

“Burr,” said Alex, which made John laugh. 

“Yeah, he turned us down pretty thoroughly that one time,” he said, lounging back against the bed.

Alex was still too stuck on Eliza and Lafayette to laugh along. “So you’re dating our ex.”

“I think so.” 

“But you didn’t hook up?” Please please please let the answer be a no.

“No, and frankly we might not,” said Eliza, “I don’t think it’s really about that.”

Alex exhaled, the tension in his chest loosening, and sat down on the bed next to Eliza. “Huh,” he said. They’d make one hell of an attractive pair. 

“Are you…” said Eliza slowly, “Ok with this?” 

Alex shrugged. “It’ll be nice to have Laf around more, I kind of miss them.” 

Eliza kissed him with enough force he was pushed back against the bedcovers, bracing her hands against the bed so he was trapped underweight her. Which was, you know, the best way to be kissed. Even if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he deserved it. 

She pulled away just as quickly when Laurens wolf-whistled. Alex sat up again, a little dazed. Laurens asked Eliza exactly what Alex had been thinking. 

“What was that for?” 

Eliza shrugged. “I can kiss you too, if you’d like?” 

To Alex’s surprise, John seemed to consider it, and tapped his cheek. Eliza pressed a kiss to the spot with smiling lips. 

“I thought you might freak out,” said Eliza to Alex, “about me and Lafayette.”

“I’m not going to dictate who you can and can’t date like some kind of asshole,” said Alex. He’d learned his lesson on that front, when he’d tried to do just that to Laf. And they’d, quite rightly, chosen Adrienne over him. “Not when I’ve literally got a second partner right here.”

“It’s super weird,” said John, “but I’m happy for you.” 

There was a long pause. “Also,” said Alex, a teasing grin spreading over his face, “Is a threesome on the table at all? Because, you know, I’d be down for that if-“

He was cut off by John and Eliza’s simultaneous groans. Ok, a question for another time then. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this second part ages ago and somehow convinced myself it was terrible? And then I re-read it and edited it and actually kind of liked it so here it is. I'm dontkillbirds on tumblr as well if you wanna chill and talk about Hamilton, btw. 
> 
> Aside: The title is based off the song from In the Heights. No reason other than because it kind of fits and I went to go see it over Christmas as DAMN that is one hell of a good musical. Well done Lin.
> 
> Second Aside: I went back and made one or two tiny changes to the first part of this series. a) because I got Laf's wife's name wrong (oops) and b) because I decided I wanted Laurens to be an activist rather than actually working for the government.


End file.
